The Boss
We can't have a Desolate 9s wiki without a page about The Boss, now can we? Description of The Boss The Boss is the main antagonist of the Desolate 9s series. After a tragic accident, The Boss became embittered against God and decided to found OORASC. His dream with OORASC was to end the Christian church, once and for all. Life as a young kid The Boss was born to Alexander and Jessica Benjamin on November 27, 1975, in Blair, Nebraska. The couple named their son Thomas after Jessica's grandfather. Young Thomas's parents were both devout Christians and instructed him in the Bible. When Thomas was fourteen years old, he was excited to join a Bible studying competition, the Scripture Hornet. His hard studying ended after two months, and with it came the announcement that he had made it to the nationwide level. His family excitedly accepted the invitation to Austin, Texas. Late October, his parents and he got inside their tractor and started the drive from Nebraska to Texas. However, as they crossed the state border into Oklahoma, a tornado struck without warning. The tornado ripped all of their possessions away and ended up killing Thomas's parents. Thomas survived by being flung into a pile of hay in a shielded barn. Life after the loss of his parents A dazed young Thomas was suddenly cast on his own. Without the strong faith of his parents to guide him, Thomas grew bitter. Coming to the conclusion that Christian God was a terrible God, Thomas said, "Everyone should know that the church and the Bible are lies." Out of spite, Thomas decided he would disobey all of the Ten Commandments… dramatically. Somehow, he made his way into a small Texan town, where he organized a gang and called it OORASC. It was at this point when he started calling himself The Boss. His small gang demolished the town, completely turning it into a ghost town. Not a single inhabitant remained… except for one. A young Englishman had surrendered early on. For some reason, Thom-- The Boss had felt like sparing him. And, when he interrogated the young man after wiping the town away, The Boss realized that he had found a prize worth having. This young Englishman, Gary Garkson, was a brilliant scientist. The only reason he was living in this small town was because he couldn't find an opening anywhere in the scientific community for himself. Gary became The Boss's best friend from then on. The Boss had gained an important ally in his early evil days. However, one thing remained in the way of his grand plan to destroy the church: UUHASH, the great evil organization that already existed. The Boss' rise to power UUHASH was too big to be destroyed from the outside, so The Boss and Dr. Forester decided they would just have to lead the evil corporation to financial wreck... from the inside. To start, The Boss joined the Texas branch of UUHASH as a simple agent. The Boss was promoted so fast that by 1991 he was the second-in-command of UUHASH TX. In January 1992, after the leader died "mysteriously", The Boss quietly took the office for himself. His first official act was to hire Dr. Forester as "advisor" and "personal doctor". By 1994, the leader of UUHASH, Chris Bakren (ex-CEO of DAV), had heard of The Boss's great skill and brilliant plans. Deciding that he could use such an up-and-coming evil genius at his side, Chris summoned The Boss to UUHASH London. The Boss flew there with Dr. Forester immediately. Chris Bakren set The Boss to work planning missions and thinking up new UUHASH initiatives. By 1996, The Boss was practically running UUHASH. Early June 1997, Chris left the organization to The Boss, leaving to spend the rest of his years with his family... with a continual paycheck from UUHASH, of course. In January 1998, all of UUHASH was stunned when someone leaked information about them. The corporation was immediately thrown into chaos. However, one agent, Odyssus Dorian, rightfully suspected The Boss. Upon confrontation by Dorian, The Boss, successfully reading Dorian's character, admitted to the charge; however, The Boss went on to explain his grand dream of making OORASC from UUHASH. OORASC would be invincible, completely unknown, bigger and badder than UUHASH in every way. As The Boss suspected, Dorian instantly saw his chance to become one of OORASC's leaders and readily joined The Boss. The media, seeing a chance to cause confusion and mass hysteria, instantly started talking about UUHASH all the time. Police realized that these "unidentifiable crimes" had really been done by UUHASH. Governments fretted about the idea of this huge corporation practically ruling the world behind the scenes. Armies geared up, ready for orders to take this UUHASH down. The Boss started the final part of his plan to turn UUHASH into OORASC. Dorian was sent to UUHASH Africa to prepare things there. UUHASH TX, where all operatives secretly considered themselves OORASC agents and loyal only to The Boss, was visited by Dr. Forester. The Boss called for an urgent directors meeting. The council seemed to help UUHASH recover for a while. However, in 1999, most of the UUHASH leaders "mysteriously" disappeared, along with all of UUHASH's money reserves. This, along with the increasing security breaches, caused such pressure on UUHASH that it practically dissolved. By August 2001, there were only a few remnants of UUHASH scattered around the globe, and thousands of ex-UUHASH workers were out of jobs. Now the time was ripe for OORASC to be born. OORASC's launch The Boss flew to Sa Nan Toni O, where OORASC TX HQ was stationed. With the help of Dr. Forester, he sent out an advertisement to join OORASC. The crash of UUHASH had left thousands of workers jobless; and many of them now joined OORASC. Using all the money and resources he had obtained from UUHASH, The Boss outfitted his new organization. OORASC stayed low long enough for everyone to forget about UUHASH; and then, in 2005, the organization launched its first initiative... which was to get The Boss his own theme song composer. Hank Saxon joined OORASC after some persuasion, and quickly became one of The Boss's top advisors. OORASC spent its next five years building up bases around the world and gaining even more money. The Boss then decided he needed to start getting involved with businesses that could prove to be useful. After searching around, he found Steve June, owner of Camelot Pizza. Steve, fascinated with The Boss's ideas and plans, readily joined OORASC. However, Steve refrained from doing much with OORASC for a while, as he had to manage his restaurants. OORASC expanded massively in the next years, constantly building new bases all around the world. In 2006, OORASC began researching how to build underwater bases; in 2008, OORASC started work on a skyscraper in Fairbanks, Alaska. Then, in 2009, something happened which changed all of The Boss's plans. He heard of a competition called The National Bible Bee, and started saving money for his grand plan, which launched in 2017. Ian Gregor Chew, the 2011 vehicle support, (DAV), and the contract with Camelot Pizza